Scars
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (Alternative Universe Barry/Sara) After a car crash which claims the Lives of Barry's parents and scars the left side of his body, Barry has distance himself from Sara Lance who has no idea why, But will it take interference from Oliver and Laurel to bring the 2 together?


Scars

(Alternative Universe where there is no Flash or Canary, no Arrow either… just a university Sara/Barry story…please enjoy)

Barry was an awkward young man stemming from the fact that his parents died in a car crash which he was involved in, he was lucky though he walked away but he was also unlucky considering he was heavily scarred all over the left side of his body from the fire.

Oliver Queen, Laurels boyfriend and Barry's best friend tried to help Barry see past his scars but he remained distant, they missed their old friend who was always smiling and laughing no matter how he felt.

Thea Queen was Oliver's sister and she hung out with them along with her boyfriend Roy Harper, Barry had to restrain Oliver from killing the young man who had his tongue down Thea's throat.

Thea Queen walked into school one day and gave her boyfriend a smile and he smiled back planting a kiss on her lips, Oliver watched narrowing his eyes at his young sister's boyfriend, Barry smirked shaking his head at Oliver's behaviour.

"Get used to it Oliver, you're not going to stop them from being together" Barry gave a short chuckle and Oliver smiled to his friend nodding softly "Yeah, you're right… I guess we just got to let them be" Oliver's word made Barry's head snap back so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash ""Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Barry teased with a smirk and Oliver laughed with a shrug "Can't I be a grown up and be happy for Thea" Barry shook his head and narrowed his eyes suspiciously "no you cannot… what are you up to?" Oliver whistled laughing as he walked away leaving a curious Barry staring in amazement.

Laurel walked up a few seconds later and smiled "Hey Barry" she greeted and he gave her a smile.

"I just witnessed something impossible" Barry said still confused "I just witnessed Oliver being a grown up and accept Roy as Thea's boyfriend without a security team and a ball and chain to hold him down" Laurel laughed shaking her head "Barry do you really believe Oliver would grow up to accept Roy?" she asked knowing the answer and Barry looked to her as if on the same line of thought, saying the words at the exact same time "No" they laughed and the jogged off after Oliver, Roy had the first lesson free as well as Oliver, Once Barry and Laurel found them Roy was walking away from Oliver looking extremely pale and Oliver was smiling happily as he took a drink.

"I should have guessed" Barry shook head and sat down next to Oliver and Laurel, Laurel too was shaking her head meanwhile Thea was storming her way towards the 3 of them and Barry looked around "I think I've got some place to be" he said but Oliver grabbed her shoulder and gripped tight "Move one inch and I'll make sure you won't be doing any running" Oliver threatened and Barry grumbled silently as Thea came charging towards her brother.

"Ollie what the hell were you thinking, threatening my boyfriend like that!" she shrieked and Oliver went to talk but she cut him off to talk some more until she finally stormed away leaving behind a dumbfounded Oliver looking a little ashamed at himself, Barry's attention was drawn though to somebody else, Sara Lance talking to her friends on the field.

Laurel smiled "Go and talk to her" she said and Barry shook his head.

"Sara does not even look at me let alone talk to me" Barry shrugged and shifted uncomfortably as Laurel smiled "That is because you've not tried to talk to her, you have blanked her and avoided her" Laurel reminded him and Barry ran a hand over his left side nodding his head "I just don't want her to be grossed out by this" he motioned to his scarred left side which remained hidden under his clothes "Trust me Barry, She won't" Laurel said and Oliver smiled getting up and pulling Barry to his feet "Come on Barry" he dragged him off towards Sara who was right now working on her work on the field.

"Sara" Oliver called, Sara looked up and smiled seeing Oliver walking over to her but what surprised her more was the fact that Barry Allen was with him, she had seen him about and once tried to make conversation with him but he always put some distance between her and him, she had often wondered if it was because of her but when she asked Laurel she replied Barry didn't want her to get close to him after what had happened but went silent after that, Sara knew about the car crash that killed Barry's parents but she didn't know Barry was also in the car with them when it happened.

"Hey Oliver" she got up and hugged Oliver before turning to Barry with a smile, Barry's heart was beating so fast that he thought it would blow up, with his cheeks bright red from her smiling at him, Oliver caught the blush and smirked but he didn't see Barry's elbow incoming and soon connect with his side, Oliver grunted and laughed as he made the introduction "Sara this is Barry, Barry this is Sara" and with that he was gone leaving behind a stunned Barry in his wake making silent threats to his best friend, Laurel shook her head at her Boyfriend and gave her sister a wave before disappearing with Oliver around the corner.

"H-hi" Barry stumbled over his words.

"Hey" Sara smiled as she brushed her hair from her eyes and she sat back down in the grass "Sit with me" she patted the spot next to her and Barry sat down looking a trifle bit nervous, as the day went on they chatted and Barry was feeling his normal self again and then it was time to go home, Sara gave Barry her number and he smiled nodding his head saying he would call her.

Barry got home and sat on his bed, after his parents died he was going to be put in a home since he had no other relatives, Joe and Iris West was all the way back in Central city and Barry did not want to go back there, it just did not feel like home to him… Starling City was his home and that was enough, Oliver's and Thea's parents took Barry into their home and made him a part of the family, To Oliver and Thea now Barry was not just their best friend but he was also their brother.

"Hey Barry, I heard from Laurel that Sara is waiting for your call" Oliver said as he stood in the door way.

Barry was holding the picture of his parents in his hands, he remembered what it was like back then, the memories were sometimes too much and he would cry as he remembered the fear in their eyes when it happened, Barry never told anyone else except Oliver this but after Barry got from the wreckage he tried to pull them out, his mother could see the fire about to hit the petrol tank through her side mirror, giving her son one last smile she pushed him as far back as she could, Barry stumbled back and was about to run into help again but soon he was hit by the full force of the explosion sending him flying back onto the tarmac knocking him out, when he came too he was in hospital and the left side of his chest was burnt.

"They would be proud of you Barry" Oliver said as he made his way into the room, taking up a spot next to Barry.

"I failed that day, I failed them both" Barry whispered brokenly wiping the tears from his eyes.

"No you didn't Barry, you didn't… you tried but in the end there was nothing you could do… in the end you cannot save everyone Barry" Barry nodded knowingly as Oliver hugged him "You got to let somebody in Barry… Let Sara in" Oliver stood up and walked out the room leaving Barry to think things over.

Meanwhile:

Sara was sat in her room with her book in her hand but she couldn't concentrate on her work, Barry still had not called her and she was getting agitated… Laurel decided it was time to take matters into her own hands and she walked into Sara's room.

"Sara can we talk?" Laurel asked and Sara nodded her head happy to have a distraction.

"Sure what's up?" she asked, Laurel took a deep breath "I need to tell you something about Barry" she stated and Sara was more than happy to listen.

3 hours later:

Barry was sat in his room when the door knocked and Barry sighed "Come in Oliver" he said but instead he was greeted by the sight of Sara Lance.

"Sara" he was shocked to see her to say the least.

"Can we talk Barry? Sara asked and Barry nodded his head as she sat down next to him.

"Barry, Laurel told me about what happened" Sara stated and Barry closed his eyes but what she said next surprised him more "Can you show me?" she asked and Barry looked at her confused "Please" he crumbled and removed his shirt slowly until the scars was visible to her, tilting her head to the side Sara ran a finger along the scar tenderly tracing the leathery patch.

"Oh Barry" she whispered and smiled sadly "Is this why you were avoiding me?" she asked knowing the answer and Barry nodded in reply and Sara smiled shaking her head and she pulled Barry into a deep kiss, Barry was surprised by this but he returned the kiss eagerly and soon the kiss became heated and more passionate.

10 minutes later:

Oliver and Laurel went to check on Barry, making sure neither of them made no sound Oliver was the first to take a look but soon withdrew with his eyes closed shut tight, Laurel looked confused as hell and Oliver shuddered "I'm never going to look at Barry the same way again" he walked back downstairs leaving behind a confused Laurel "It can't be that bad" she muttered to herself and looked into the room but withdrew just as fast closing the door shut before bolting after Oliver shuddering "I can't look Sara in the eyes anymore"

Oliver and Laurel went into the kitchen for a drink both doing their best to rid the images of Sara and Barry from their minds, Thea came in and asked "You both seen Barry?" she asked and went towards the stairs but had no time to react when Oliver lifted her off the floor and carried her out the house followed closely by Laurel who as she closed the door caught the sound of Sara's screaming voice "Ohhhhhhh Barrryyyyy!"

"I'll need counselling now" Laurel said and Oliver nodded "I'll come with you" Thea burst out laughing "Maybe Sara and Barry will cum together too" She burst out laughing harder as Oliver growled and Laurel Blushed

The next day when Oliver and Laurel saw Barry and Sara… they were both grinning like idiots.

Barry was back to his normal self and as for Oliver and Laurel… well they needed a hell of a lot of counselling.

(Hope you enjoyed this little fanfic)

Lycanboy666


End file.
